


Dear Diary

by lialibea



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Cute, Diary, Diary/Journal, Eitoku Academy, F/M, Fluff, Hana Yori Dango, Japan, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialibea/pseuds/lialibea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the diary of Makino Tsukushi as a normal Eitoku Academy student only seeking the attention of nobody. But we all know that she can't her hatered for the F4..<br/>--<br/>This is a short-chaptered diary-story told from the perspective of Makino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. My writing-motivation came back! Felt like writing a fic about my latest obsession, hana yori dango :D Though I still feel like writing some more Destiel. I just haven't found the right story for them yet.

_Dear diary,_

am I getting to old for this? What 16 year old actually goes out to buy a new diary? Maybe I was just born special which wouldn't be too strange since my family is a bit... special.

Okay, let's not delve too deep into my pathetic use of a diary.. Nothing really happened today, it was simply just a normal day at Eitoku Academy I guess. Drama, awfully rich people and lots of mean laughs. I try to be strong minded and not care but some days it gets to me. What bugs me the most is how very mean some people can be.

You know the F4? Of course you do, diary. I know I write way too much about them but some day they're really going to make my head explode, I swear. Of course they had to put up a new red notice today (again!) and some poor new kid had to run around the school in complete fear. That godforsaken ~~Domyouji~~ (I feel ill just writing his name) really needs to get down to earth. Thinks he's a bloody royal, does he? His arrogant face makes me want to punch somebody in the face. Surely drama is the last thing I need, all I want is to pass through this school as quietly as possible.

Enough about Domyouji... I felt horribly bad about that new kid but I couldn't do anything since my friend Sakurako stopped me. It feels very good to have her on my side, worrying for my sake. Weird how people can change, huh? Three months ago I didn't even know we went to the same school.

So yeah, I feel a bit stressed today. At least Yuuki cheered me up a bit after school. I wouldn't know what I'd do without her.

I should really go to sleep now.

Goodnight,

_//Makino Tsukushi_

_PS. DO NOT FORGET THAT ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT FOR FRIDAY!!! DS._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels good to write again. My lovely friend and I talked yesterday and we found out that both of us writes fics.. OOPS! She writes over on asianfanfics and I just freaked out :3 She really inspired me and today I felt like starting something new, fresh, short and sweet. Diaryform FTW, am I right? No? Well shit...


End file.
